Blue
by VirtualGravity
Summary: Aun después de todo lo que ha pasado, no olvido sus palabras. Lo que mas odio de mi, es lo que mas amas.


**Basado en una imagen que vi~**

* * *

 _Lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer. Ah...no podría, realmente...olvidarlo._

El clima por esos días, era austero en el orfanato Hyakuya. Afuera del recinto, el cielo siempre era gris. O negro. Dependiendo de qué tan mala calidad fuese el aire. Nos habían desconectado de las maquinas extractoras de sangre, para darnos algo de comer. Yuu-chan no estaba de humor. Como de costumbre, le encontré sobre el balcón principal de la morada. No hacía nada sospechoso, más que mirar a un horizonte desconocido. Nunca sabré con exactitud, qué fue lo que estaba pasando por su corazón en esos momentos. Sus pensamientos, eran demasiado simples para mí.

—Te noto cansado. ¿Estás bien? —pregunté. Yuichiro alzó la vista al cielo y suspiró.

—Estaba pensando que —me respondió— realmente, nunca creí en volver a ver el cielo de nuevo —añadió—. Me gusta recordar su color.

Sus palabras eran demasiado confusas para mí. Llegué a pensar, que la sangre se le había ido de la cabeza o algo así; producto de los tratamientos de extracción. Parecía estar tocando un tema de sumo calibre. Iba a tomar la palabra, cuando fue él, quien me robo el aliento. Se quedó de piedra, observando mi expresión facial con detalle. Pude comprobar un tinte sincero en sus mejillas. ¿Un sonrojo?

—¿Sabes Mika? Tus ojos...son lindos —me dijo.

Yuu-chan estaba sintiendo cosas que mi inmaduro corazón no entendía. Pero de alguna manera...

—Ya sabes —murmuró, más bajito—. Como el color del cielo. Azules...

—Entiendo —manifesté, curioso— ¿Es por esa razón que me quedaste viendo así?

—¿Eh? ¿Te molesta? —examinó el ojiverde.

—Hn —negué con la cabeza. Sonreí— En lo absoluto. De cierto modo, estoy feliz de que te gusten.

—Entonces puedo seguir viéndolos —determinó Amane.

Realmente, no vi venir el jalón de brazo que me dio. Mi tiempo de reacción, se había ralentizado, producto de sentirle tan cerca de mis cuerpo. _Un latido. Otro latido._ La temperatura de mi rostro, comenzaba a traicionarme de la peor forma. Juré, casi rozar sus labios contra los míos. Me sentí bajo el agua. Los sonidos del ambiente, fueron brutalmente opacados por el desesperado palpitar de mi corazón.

—¿Tan...cerca...? —balbucee, de forma tal, que ni yo mismo podía escuchar mi voz.

—Tú me dijiste que podía verlos —me reconoció, regalándome una de esas sonrisas que tanto me gustan. Acto seguido, se encogió de hombros mientras daba media vuelta— ¡Bueno! Ya lo sabes. Me gustan y ya. Si tienes algún reclamo por eso, tendrás que decírselo a otro.

No supe a ciencia cierta qué fue, lo que más me anonadó. Si la reacción efusiva de Yuu-chan, o el hecho de confesar que le gustaban mis ojos. No. Mas bien, el color. _Azul.  
_ Pude cerciorar en una de mis idiotizadas sonrisas, que estaba feliz de que así fuese. Me sentía orgulloso de ellos. Las palabras de Yuu-chan, alocaban mi compungido corazón de una forma inexplicable. Recordar sus palabras...

— _Creo que realmente es muy hermoso. El color azul, es el que más me gusta~_

Pero entonces...

 **[...]**

Ya han pasado 5 años.

—Mika —llamó una voz, a lo lejos—. Oe...Mika. Despierta.

—Ghn...¿Yuu-chan? —bostecé, aun mas dormido que despierto— ¿Qué pasa? — _¿Un sueño? Estaba..._

 ** _Ojos escarlata._**

—Secuestraron a Shinya. Shinoa y los demás, han convocado una reunión de emergencia. Tenemos que irnos.

Ni si quiera fui capaz de verle a los ojos. La lucha aislada, que a diario me hacia lidiar con mis demonios internos, gobernó mis sentidos. Nunca imaginé, que llegar a soñar con algo así, sería tan jodidamente doloroso. Yuu-chan se había dado cuenta de mi expresión.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? —examinó. A lo que yo respondí, con un abrazo casi asfixiante— ¡Woah! Mika...¿Has tenido un mal sueño? —agregó. De igual forma, me rodeó con los brazos.

—No —susurré en su oído—. Ha sido todo lo contrario. Era un sueño sobre una felicidad azul.

El color del cielo que dijiste que tanto te gustaba...se ha ido para siempre. Ahora que he perdido una de las cosas que Yuu-chan amaba, yo...

—Por favor, Yuu-chan... —pedí, entre lagrimas—. No vayas a odiarme.

—¿Huh? ¿Pero de qué demonios estas hablándome? ¿Por qué tendría que odiarte?

— _El color azul, se ha ido_ —musité, casi inaudible. Lo suficiente como para que mi compañero, me diera un empujón. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos. _Tan cálidas._ Yuu-chan me observó, incluso aun más decisivo que cuando niños. Por su semblante, creí que iría a regañarme. Pero no. Su dedo pulgar, borró todo rastro alguno de lagrimas. Entrecerró sus ojos— Yuu-chan...

—El color rojo, también está bien —declaró. Sus ojos, entregaban un brillo excepcionalmente compasivo. _Ternura_ —. Me gusta el rojo.

—¿Son...dos colores? —parpadee, atónito.

—¿Y qué si son dos? Me gusta el negro, el azul, el verde. No jodas —protestó en respuesta. Comenzó a frotarme la espalda, como un niño a su mascota—. Ahora me recuerda al crepúsculo del cielo también. Ya no estés llorando, que lloraré también y eso no servirá de nada —añadió.

—Pe-pero...perdí el color azul...tu color favori-...

—¡Ahh! ¡Mika! Ya cállate y déjame hablar —rezongó Yuu, dándome una mirada sincera— Ah...¿Cómo lo explico? —rascó su mejilla, sutilmente ruborizado. Intentaba esconder sus ojos en cualquier lado—. Esa vez, estaba muy avergonzado y no pude decírtelo. Pero...la razón es, que me gusta el color azul...porque eran el color de tus ojos. Y ahora —me sonrió de mejilla a mejilla— ¡Los colores que mas me gustan son el azul y el rojo!

¿Qué se supone que debía decir ahora? No tenía palabras para responderle. Ni si quiera me veía capaz de hilar una frase coherente. _Ahh...Yuu-chan...si tan solo supieras._

—Vamos. Ya no te deprimas por eso —animó el azabache. Había estirado su diestra para que la tomase. Estaba seguro, que en el momento de que nuestras manos se unieran, no iba a poder dejarle ir jamás—. Nos están esperando.

¿Qué sentido tenía ya? Desde que me convertí en un vampiro, odié cada centímetro y milímetro de mi asqueroso ser. Pero, no podía hacer mucho al respecto, si lo que yo más odiaba, era lo que Yuu-chan, más amaba. Y me atrevería a decir, que al final de cuentas, la lucha no era conmigo mismo. Sino, contra el mundo.

—Vamos —sonreí. Pues entonces, tomé su mano.

 _No puedes ganar, si estas solo._


End file.
